<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by tiny_hands_hongjoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523546">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hands_hongjoong/pseuds/tiny_hands_hongjoong'>tiny_hands_hongjoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I spoiling with tags?, And so does the weather, Because I live in England, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brief mention of the Teletubbies, Choi San is a little shit, Clumsy Mingi, Cold Weather, Curse Kim Hongjoong and his USB drive be damned, Day in the life of Song Mingi, Doors hate Mingi, Fainting, Gore, Hongjoong is a life saver, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jongho and Yeosang were meant to be in this, Mingi is a scaredy-cat, Mingi is squeamish, Mingi is traumatized, Mingi ruins his cute hoodie, Pain, Sickfic, Someone needs to stop me from tagging anymore, Sorry Mingi, They're present at least, Vomiting, Wooyoung tries to be nice, don't ask why, hurtfic, i spent all day writing this, sorta beta read, yunho is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hands_hongjoong/pseuds/tiny_hands_hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi is squeamish and the worst thing happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also on my Wattpad account (keonheearms). </p><p>I hope you enjoy and listen to the freaking moral of the story because this happened to many of my friends. Anyone who gets the reference at the end is a certified legend. </p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>p.s there's also some swearing in here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writing rap verse, check. Dance practice, check. Recording, check. Mingi skimmed over the list on his phone, his eyes hovering over the last one for today: meeting Hongjoong at the studio. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been putting that one off all day, mainly because he knew that Hongjoong would want to make some last minute tweaks before showing him the track, and also because he wasn't looking forward to being the one who ends up dragging their leader out of the studio in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly texted Hongjoong to tell him he was on his way, and slipped his phone into his pocket. Checking he turned all the dorm lights off before he left, he headed out into the corridor and pulled up his hood, snuggling into the material as he pressed the down button on the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi shot a smile at the receptionist, who didn't look up from his book as he walked past. If anything happened to anyone, that guy wouldn't even blink an eye if it meant he had to look up from what he was doing. The cold air hit Mingi's face as he opened the door and he shivered, closing the door behind him as he set off down the street. </p><p> </p><p>He would have mistook it for his shivering if it hadn't been accompanied by a small 'ding', but his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, his fingers numb as he did. </p><p> </p><p>LeaderHong: you should bring your usb drive too so I can copy the song over for you</p><p> </p><p>Mingi huffed quietly, his breath coming out in a puff of smoke-like vapor in the cold air. He texted back a short text of acknowledgement and turned back, walking towards the freezing wind as he went in the direction of the dorms. </p><p> </p><p>He stuffed his hands into his pockets, hoping that the fluffy material would warm him up until he got back to the apartment. The building seemed so far away, distant and hard to see as the street got foggier. He could remember exactly where he had left the USB flash drive, on his desk inside his glasses case so that he didn't lose it. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally entered the building, he jogged towards the elevator and pressed the up button, his numb fingers not wanting to comply with him very much. He waited impatiently, knowing that if he took too long Hongjoong would worry or get impatient. </p><p> </p><p>Alas, the elevator arrived rather slowly (what took it so long, it wasn't even carrying anyone) and he stepped inside, sighing contentedly as he began to warm up, the feeling in his hands returning. Warmth shot through his wrists and right into his fingertips, and he smiled as the elevator door opened and someone hopped in beside him. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator rose in silence, edging upwards at a snail's pace until it finally came to a halt. Mingi shot a shy smile at the person in the elevator as he waited for the doors to open, and he left as soon as they did. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi stepped into the apartment and turned the lights on, watching them flicker slightly as they came to life. He skipped down the corridor and entered his room, finding the glasses case and stuffing it into his hoodie's pocket. As he was about to leave his room, another text came through. </p><p> </p><p>He took his phone out of his pocket and read Yunho's text, leaning his hand casually on the doorframe while he typed his reply. The wind howled outside, and he must have left one of the windows open because it was moving the door and- </p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut, the wind making it close with a loud 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘥. And a 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 too. And a scream accompanied it. Pain coursed through Mingi's body, warning signals and blaring alarms firing off in his brain, the messages running down his nerves until they came to a sudden stop at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to move in fear of making it worse, but he didn't feel like it could get much worse. His fingers were searing hot, as was his blood as it trickled down his arm from where the door had trapped him. His breath hitched and he let out a whimper, not daring to look. </p><p> </p><p>His brain wanted to shut down from the overload, with red lights flashing behind his eyeballs when he squeezed his eyes shut. His legs shook like jelly and he knew that they were going to give in soon, and he couldn't let that happen without releasing his fingers first. </p><p> </p><p>Biting down on his lip until he felt the sensitive skin go raw, he dropped his phone onto the floor and reached out with his left hand. He lay his hand flat against the door, pushing it lightly with his hand shaking. He bit down on his lip to muffle a scream as the hinge slowly lifted the pressure off his fingers, and now a whole lot more blood came gushing out of the wound, down his arm and onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He refused to look, but felt his skin being pulled slightly as he pushed the door a bit further, and his legs shook uncontrollably as pain shot all the way up to his shoulder. By now his breathing was quick and uncontrolled, and he struggled to suck in air as he edged the door open the last of the way and his fingers were released. </p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong. </p><p> </p><p>He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to look. Panic swirled in the pit of his stomach as blood dripped down his arms and stained his sleeve and the floor. He sunk to the ground, supporting himself with his uninjured hand to stop himself from passing out. </p><p> </p><p>There was 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. </p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in his haze of panic that he didn't hear his phone buzz, but he heard the 'ding' that came soon after. Struggling to steady his shaking hand, Mingi reached towards his phone and picked it up, cradling his bleeding hand close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The screen blared light at him as he turned it on, reading the text notification on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>LeaderHong: are you okay? you don't have to get the drive if ur already on ur way </p><p> </p><p>Of course. He still had to get to Hongjoong. With a newfound determination, Mingi slid his phone away from him as he placed his left hand on the floor, pushing himself up carefully. He rose to his knees, and nearly got to his feet, but his legs still didn't want to support his weight. </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled and panicked, his instincts making him reach his hand out to catch himself, and he was met with the worst pain that he had ever felt, shooting up from his hand, through his wrist and up to his shoulder, even reaching his neck and not dying down from there. </p><p> </p><p>The scream echoed in his brain, his ears ringing as he curled up on the floor. His blood was still pouring like an endless fountain, and the skin felt out of place, his bones dislodged and making his head spin with agony. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stop screaming, even as his throat got sore, he cried in pain and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. His wrist was beginning to ache, but it was nothing compared to the searing pain that came from his fingers. It felt like he had been stabbed with a million needles, covering the span of his hand and sticking into his veins, pressing against his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>His lungs pulled in oxygen from the air desperately, his brain almost forgetting to let him breathe from the overload of pain. He felt his chest tightening as he panicked, a dark cloud of anxiety looming over him. What if he didn't stop bleeding? What if he passed out? What if he stopped breathing and died right here? </p><p> </p><p>He was so overwhelmed that he didn't hear the door open, or the approaching footsteps, just his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. He could feel the pulsing in only some of his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi… oh fuck, Mingi!" Hongjoong's voice was faraway, Mingi's hearing blocked by the buzzing in his ears but his sense of touch was amplified by 100. He felt Hongjoong's hand on his shoulder and flinched, but didn't dare move any further. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi, what happened? Can you hear me? Mingi, listen to me!" His eyelids were feeling droopy. If he fell asleep now, it wouldn't hurt anymore. Then he could wake up and it would all be fine, or even better, he would wake up and it will have all just been a horrible nightmare, and all of his fingers are still intact. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare pass out on me, Mingi. Stay awake for me, okay? Can you hear me? Mingi, stay awake." He didn't want to. He wanted to fall into the abyss and never come back. Instead, Hongjoong hauled him upright and supported him, Mingi gaining another portion of consciousness now that he wasn't completely horizontal. </p><p> </p><p>He was still crying and making pathetic sounds, but he didn't have enough energy to care about how he looked or sounded because he felt like he was on the verge of death, and that was more important right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Is all of this blood yours? Mingi, how long have you been bleeding? We need to cover this." Hongjoong muttered, his voice lost as he left and the image of the room blurred in Mingi's view. He saw a flurry of silver hair enter his view as Hongjoong returned, reaching cautiously towards Mingi's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to do this but I have to. Close your eyes if you want. I'm sorry." Mingi had barely any time to react to Hongjoong's frantic words before he felt his skin (or just the flesh underneath his skin, as he couldn't tell at this point) burning with pain as Hongjoong wrapped a cloth around his fingers, putting pressure on it as he lifted Mingi's hand up to stop any more blood from spilling out. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! Stop! It hurts," Mingi cried, but the energy to move his arm was lost as he weakly attempted to resist, kneeing Hongjoong in the stomach as he did.<br/>
"Mingi, stay still." Hongjoong instructed, attempting a strict voice but failing as tears of his own rolled down his face. </p><p> </p><p>More voices joined Hongjoong's, and Mingi thought they were just in his brain until Hongjoong called out to them,<br/>
"Seonghwa-hyung! Come here quick!" Hongjoong begged as he fought to keep Mingi's hand upright, squeezing the cloth to keep putting pressure on the wound, but making Mingi whine and kick because of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." Were the words that Seonghwa said as he stood in the doorway, taking in the scene of the immense amount of blood on the doorway and carpet, and also dripping from Mingi's hand and the sleeve of his grey hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, call an ambulance. Don't let the others come in here." Hongjoong blurted, and Seonghwa nodded vigorously as he left the room with a deep breath to calm himself. Mingi's breaths were unsteady and barely even there as Hongjoong pressed against the wound. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi, I'm going to get you against a wall so you can lean back, okay?" Mingi nodded and hiccuped, as Hongjoong lifted Mingi's left hand for him to hold the cloth. "Hold that tight, okay? Hold it, Mingi." Mingi weakly held it, and Hongjoong sighed as he tucked his arms underneath Mingi's, dragging him as carefully as he could towards the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi didn't mean to let go. He swears on his life he didn't mean to. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped the cloth and he saw it for the first time, the flesh all torn and raw and a portion of his bone on show as the end of his finger remained only partially detached. Hongjoong swore and picked up the blood-soaked cloth, returning it to the wound and squeezing it gently to keep the pressure. </p><p> </p><p>Even covered up, the image was etched into his brain now. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung- I'm gonna throw up." Mingi warned, feeling his stomach flip at the thought of mangled skin and exposed bones. Hongjoong's eyes widened as he got Mingi to hold the cloth again, searching behind him for the trash can and bringing it over just in time for Mingi to cough up a stream of vomit into it. </p><p> </p><p>This was officially the worst day ever. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong took over with the cloth again while Mingi grabbed the trash can, holding it against his stomach as he ducked his head over it to throw up a mouthful of stomach acid and bile. His eyes wanted to close, and they nearly did until Seonghwa returned to his vision, his eyebrows furrowed as he stood in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>"An ambulance is on its way. They said to keep pressure on it and don't push too hard where it's detached." Seonghwa said in one breath, and Hongjoong nodded and told Seonghwa to go back to the others to keep them calm and out of the room. Seonghwa handed him another cloth, which Hongjoong placed on top of the blood-filled cloth, as Seonghwa left the room. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be okay, Mingi. The ambulance is on the way. They'll take you to hospital and patch you up, you'll be fine, okay?" Hongjoong took the trash can from Mingi and put it to one side, rubbing circles in Mingi's thigh in an attempt to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was barely processing Hongjoong's words, just nodding mindlessly as his blood sunk through the other side of the new cloth. Was his blood even clotting like it should? </p><p> </p><p>Mingi felt his mind going foggy, and he leaned forwards against Hongjoong, resting his chin on the older boy's shoulder.<br/>
"Hyung… I'm so tired," Mingi whined, eyelids drooping as his lips settled into a pout. "It all hurts and I'm scared. I want to go to sleep. Wake me up when I'm better, hyung." Mingi finally closed his eyes, ignoring what Hongjoong was saying to him as he drifted off to sleep, the pain slowly ebbing away as he did. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The voice was soft, not too close to his ear but close enough that he could make out what they were saying.<br/>
"You can open your eyes, Mingi-yah. It's just us now." His eyelids felt heavy, like rocks resting on his face, but he forced them open anyway, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the light. </p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa-hyung." His own voice was hoarse, and he still felt tired and empty, but he was no longer in pain. The hospital had probably pumped all sorts of medicines into him to lessen the pain. He tried his best not to think about medication and needles, instead focusing on his oldest hyung's face. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" That was Wooyoung, edging closer as his face invaded Mingi's vision, and San pulled him away so that he could do the same.<br/>
"Are you feeling better?" San asked with a smile that revealed his dimples, his face looming over Mingi like the sun in the Teletubbies. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't hurt anymore." Mingi said, his eyes almost falling shut again as he did. He opened them for long enough to spot Hongjoong in the corner, looking on with furrowed eyebrows and a concerned frown.<br/>
"You did well, hyung. Don't worry." Mingi mumbled with a smile, hoping that Hongjoong heard his words before he fell asleep again. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Mingi didn't have to live without his middle finger on his right hand. Though the feeling in the fingertip was a bit dull, it had been patched up well and the scar was a constant reminder of where 𝘯𝘰𝘵 to put his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong refused to leave any member alone, including himself, for the next week, and they all realised that their leader had been seriously shaken by the event. Hongjoong slept in Mingi or Seonghwa's beds most nights that week, more worried about making them feel safe than himself. He felt a sort of responsibility as the leader to always be there for them to make them feel safe. </p><p> </p><p>After he had (very briefly, only showing the scar for a second and from a distance) told the story on a livestream with Jongho, who seemed intrigued about finally hearing the full story, some Atinys had given him the pirate nickname 'Middle-finger Mingi', which he found quite fitting, and San found it rather hilarious and often called him that at events that would be viewed by fans. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the traumatic experience became something that could be joked about, but Mingi will never, ever again put his hand anywhere near a door frame. Yunho almost had a heart attack when Mingi dragged him away from leaning near a door, the latter having been in fear that Yunho could suffer the same fate as himself. </p><p> </p><p>You've probably had someone tell you to keep your fingers away from door hinges. You've probably been told how it can be dangerous, and someone might come storming in, unaware of your presence and trap your fingers. You probably thought you would be okay if you are alone in an apartment. </p><p> </p><p>That no door is going to close on you. </p><p> </p><p>But, for Mingi's sake, keep the door 3 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>